Eisige Stille
by Eladriel
Summary: Es war nur eine Nacht gewesen. Eine wunderbare Nacht für beide.Doch es musste bei dieser einen bleiben. Sie durften nicht zusammen sein. Sie war der Captain und er der erste Offizier. Es gab für sie beide einfach keine Chance.Aber warum musste es dazu kom


**Titel:** Eisige Stille

**Autor:** Caro

**Story:** Kathryn bekommt ein Kind. Doch sie darf es nicht behalten.

**Disclaimer:** Paramount

Eisige Stille 

_Es war nur eine Nacht gewesen. Eine wunderbare Nacht für beide. _

_Doch es musste bei dieser einen bleiben. Sie durften nicht zusammen sein. Sie war der Captain und er der erste Offizier. Es gab für sie beide einfach keine Chance. _

_Aber warum musste es dazu kommen. Es währe für beide viel einfacher gewesen wenn es diese Nacht nie gegeben hätte. Doch es hatte sie gegeben._

Kapitel I 

_Ca.2 Monate später: _

Es war eine furchtbare Nacht gewesen. Sie hatte kaum geschlafen und sich nur hin und her gewälzt gehabt.

Schon seit längerem wurde sie von gelegentlichen Bauchschmerzen und Übelkeitsanfällen geplagt.

Aber noch nie war es so schlimm gewesen wie diese Nacht.

Müde quälte sie sich aus dem Bett um sofort ins Bad zu rennen als sie merkte dass sie sich übergeben musste.

Was war nur mit ihr los. Vielleicht sollte sie doch lieber den Doc aufsuchen.

Auf der Brücke würde so wieso nichts los sein und ihr jährliche Untersuchung wahr auch mal wieder überfällig.

Also zog sie sich an und machte sich dann auf den Weg zur Krankenstation.

„Captain! Wie schön dass sie gekommen sind, so muss ich sie diesmal nicht in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum aufsuchen.", der Doc grinste breit wurde aber sofort wieder ernst als er sah das es dem Captain wirklich nicht gut ging.

„OK, was fehlt ihnen denn?"

„Bauchschmerzen, Übelkeit. Aber ich denke nicht das es etwas ernstes ist."

„Legen sie sich bitte auf das Bett dort."

Sie tat wie ihr befohlen und legte sich auf eines der Biobetten.

Der Doc holte einen medizinischen Tricorder und begann sie von oben bis unten zu scannen. Er runzelte die Stirn und fuhr mit dem Scangerät nochmals über ihren Bauch.

„Was ist Doctor?"

„Laut diesem Tricorder sind sie schwanger Captain."

Überrascht sah Kathryn den Doctor an.

„Schwanger?"

„Ja schwanger. Aber ich werde die Daten nochmals genau prüfen oder ist es vielleicht doch möglich das sie schwanger sind?"

Der Doc sah sie fragend an.

Sie hatte sich aufgesetzt und schaute verlegen zu Boden.

„Doch es ist möglich.", flüsterte sie nach einigem zögern.

„Darf ich fragen wie?"

Sie sah ihn an.

„Chakotay und ich ..."

„Also ist er der Vater?"

„Ja. Also Chakotay und ich hatten mal wieder zusammen zu Abend gegessen und uns nachher lange unterhalten. Wir hatten beide ein bisschen zu viel Wein getrunken und da ist es einfach passiert. Wir haben beschlossen das es dabei bleibt. „

„Verstehe und haben sie vor das Kind zu behalten?"

„Ich denke schon. Ich glaub ich könnte eine Abtreibung nicht verkraften."

„Wollen sie sich dann auch selbst um das Kind kümmern?"

„Ja, ich glaub es wird mir die Kraft geben mich nicht ganz vor der Welt hier zu verschließen."

„Ich glaub auch das sie ein Kind wieder etwas aufbauen wird. Ich erwarte sie dann einmal im Monat zur Untersuchung. Ich gebe ihnen noch was gegen Übelkeit und an können sie gehen."

Damit drückte er ihr ein Hypospray an den Hals dass sich zischend entlud.

Dann verließ sie die Krankenstation und machte sich auf den Weg zur Brücke.

Auf dem Weg dorthin kreisten ihr tausende von Gedanken durch den Kopf.

Warum musste sie unbedingt schwanger werden? Es hätte doch alles so leicht werden können.

Vorsichtig strich sie über ihren Bauch. Aber ich werde dich behalten. Ganz bestimmt

Unbewusst lächelte sie und betrat dann den Turbolift.

„Brücke" befahl sie diesem der sich dann auch in Bewegung setzte.

„Guten Morgen."

„Guten Morgen Captain, wo waren sie denn noch?", fragte Chakotay.

„Ich war noch auf der Krankenstation der doc wollte die jährlichen Untersuchungen beenden."

Chakotay begann breit zu grinsen.

„Sparen sie sich diese Grinsen Commander. Ich bin in meinem Raum."

Damit verließ sie die Brücke auch schon wieder und betrat ihren Bereitschaftsraum.

Sie ging zu ihrem Replikator und holte sich eine Tasse Kaffee. Mit der Tasse in der Hand setzte sie sic auf ihr Sofa und schaute aus dem Fenster als der Türmelder erklang.

„Ja, bitte"

Die Tür öffnete sich und Chakotay trat herein.

„Kathryn, ich muss mit ihnen reden."

„Was gibt's denn Chakotay?"

„Wie sie ja sicherlich wissen sind Seven und ich bereits seit 2 Monaten ein Paar."

Nein das wusste sie nicht. Unwillkürlich verkrampfte sich etwas in ihrer Magengegend. Warum wusste sie davon nichts? Auf einmal brach eine Welt für sie zusammen. Sie hatte immer gehofft das sie vielleicht auf der Erde noch ein Chance gehabt hätten. Doch dieser eine Satz von ihm hatte all ihre Hoffnung zerstört.

Aber sie schaffte es ihre Maske aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Und wir haben uns nun entschlossen zu heiraten. Wir wollen zwar noch etwas mit der Hochzeit warten aber ich dachte sie sollten das schon mal wissen."

„Das freut mich für sie beide..." Die Maske saß perfekt.

„Ich muss ihnen auch noch was sagen.", sollte sie wirklich?

„Was denn?"

„Ich bin schwanger."

Chakotay war perplex.

"Schwanger?"

"Ja ,schwanger."

„Seit wann wissen sie das?"

„Seit gerade. Ich weis was sie jetzt denken und sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen, seien sie ruhig glücklich mit Seven. Ich habe uns damals die Chance verwehrt ich will ihnen jetzt nicht im Wege stehen."

„Werden sie das Kind bekommen?"

„Ich denke schon."

„Dann sollst du wissen ich werde immer für das Kind da sein wenn dir mal alles über den Kopf zu wachsen droht.", er wahr ins persönlichere du übergegangen.

„Das weis ich doch.", sie lächelte. Sie mochte ihn zwar als Mann verloren haben aber als Freund würde er immer für sie da sein dass wusste sie und trotzdem tat es weh.

„Ich muss wieder auf die Brücke." Und schon war Chakotay wieder gegangen.

Sie sank zurück aufs Sofa und begann zu weinen.

Warum? Warum Seven?

Warum hatte er sein Wort nicht gehalten auf sie zu warten?

Sie wahr froh das sie sich entschlossen hatte das Kind zu behalten. Sie brauchte jetzt etwas für das es sich lohnte zu leben. Währe das Kind nicht gewesen hätte sie nicht dafür garantieren können das sie die nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden überlebt.

Doch sie durfte jetzt nicht trauern. Da wahr wer der sie brauchte. Und für diesen jemand wollte sie da sein, was auch immer kommen mochte.

Es hatte sich schnell herumgesprochen das der Captain schwanger war und alle freuten sich für sie.

Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge. Die Voyager flog durch einen sehr ruhigen Teil des Quadranten. Zwischendurch wahren sie auf unbewohnte Planeten gestoßen auf denen sie ihre Vorräte wieder auffüllen konnten.

Der Moment der Geburt rückte immer näher und Kathryns Bauch wahr auch schon um einiges gewachsen.

Mittlerweile hatte der Doc sich verplappert und alle wussten das es ein Mädchen werden würde.

„Alles Gute", Kathryn bekam ein großes Geschenk in die Hand gedrückt.

Die Crew hatte eine Babyparty organisiert wie auch zuvor bei Tom und B'Elanna.

Janeway war schon mit bunten Geschenkpapier umring, welches von der mittlerweile 11 Monate alten Miral zerfetzt wurde.

Die Crew hatte eine Menge Einfallsreichtum gezeigt und so stapelten sich auf dem Tisch z.B. eine Spieluhr in Form einer gelben Ente, ein Teddybär, ein Lätzchen mit der Aufschrift „Ich trink alles außer Kaffee" und sogar ein paar altmodische Windeln.

Kathryn wahr ganz gerührt und dankte ihrer Crew bevor man mit der eigentlichen Feier begann.

Auf einmal verspürte Kathryn kräftige schmerzen im Unterleib.

Sie krümmte sich zusammen und sofort wahr der Doc an ihrer Seite.

„Die Wehen haben eingesetzt, ich bring sie auf die Krankenstation."

Langsam brachte er Janeway auf die Krankenstation.

Dort angekommen legte er sie vorsichtig auf das nächst beste Biobett und begann sie zu Scannen.

Im Casino herrschte während dessen das Chaos. Alles quatschten durcheinander oder liefen planlos umher.

Die einzige die weiter ganz ruhig wahr und das Papier zerfetzte war Miral.

Neelix lief durch die aufgebrachten Crewmitglieder und versuchte irgendjemandem etwas zu trinken anzubieten, Chakotay diskutierte mit Seven die ein wenig eifersüchtig geworden war als sie erfahren hatte das der Captain von ihrem Zukünftigem schwanger war und Naomi die gerade erst dazu gekommen wahr fragte sich was überhaupt los wahr.

Kurze Zeit später erklang leises Babygeschrei durch die Kommunikationsanlage.

Alle horchten auf um dann in tosenden Applaus auszubrechen.

„Wann darf man denn die kleine besuchen kommen?", fragte ein Crewman.

„Immer mit der ruhe, nicht so eilig. Aber ich denke in einer Stunde."

Seven wurde wüten als sie sah wie Chakotay glücklich lächelte als er seine Tochter schreien hörte.

Sie hatte beim Doc viel über Kinder gelernt und wusste dass es für Kinder besser war in einer intakten Familie aufzuwachsen als bei nur einem Elternteil.

Sie wollte Chakotay nicht wieder verlieren. Er gehörte ihr. Ihr alleine und nicht Kathryn. Aber Moment, er war der Vater... In Gedanken schmiedete sie einen teuflischen Plan.

Sie wollte das Kind groß ziehen. Sie und Chakotay sollten ihre Eltern sein. Nicht Kathryn. Nein sie, sie allein und dann konnte ihr auch niemand Chakotay mehr wegnehmen.

Kathryn lag erschöpft aber überglücklich auf der Krankenstation mit ihrer Tochter im Arm.

Sie hatte sie Vanessa getauft. Ruhig lag sie in ihrem Arm und schlief.

Sie hatte dunkle Haare und die für Babys üblichen strahlend Blauen Augen.

Man musste sie einfach lieb haben.

Der Doc kam und lächelte den beiden zu.

Vorsichtig strich er der kleine über den Kopf.

„Tom hat schon ganz ungeduldig gefragt wann er denn die kleine endlich sehen darf, glauben sie mir wenn ich ihm nicht bald sagen darf er kann kommen rennt er mir die Tür ein.", er sprach extra leise um Vanessa nicht zu wecken.

Auf Kathryns Gesicht erschien ein lächeln.

„Dann lassen sie ihn mal lieber freiwillig rein bevor es Verletzte gibt", sie sprach eben so leise wie zuvor der Doc welcher sich darauf hin lächelnd in sein Büro verzog um Tom die Genehmigung zu geben Vanessa zu besuchen.

Als hätten Tom , B'Elanna und Miral vor der Tür gewartet öffnete sich die Tür zur Krankenstation kurz nach der Genehmigung des Docs.

B'Elanna wahr als erstes beim Captain um das neue Crewmitglied zu begrüßen.

„Wie heißt sie denn?"

„Vanessa."

Inzwischen wahren auch Tom und Miral eingetroffen.

Vergnügt klatschte Miral in die Hände als sie den Säugling sah.

Tom nahm seine Frau in den Arm als er sich daran erinnerte wie der vor knapp einem Jahr die Krankenstation betreten hatte und dort B'Elanna mit Miral im Arm vorgefunden hatte.

„Na kommt lasst uns gehen, es wollen bestimmt noch mehr Vanessa sehen.", sagte B'Elanna und trieb Tom so ein wenig von der Krankenstation.

Kurze Zeit später kam Chakotay um seine Tochter zu besuchen.

„Wie hast du sie genannt?"

„Vanessa."

„Sie hat dein Lächeln."

Vorsichtig nahm er das Mädchen auf den Arm und wollte es fast nicht glauben das dies seine Tochter sein sollte.

Seven stand unterdessen in einer Ecke und schaute eifersüchtig zu den beiden rüber.

Die werden schon noch sehen was die davon haben. Sie wird Chakotay nie bekommen. Nie. Und das Kind gehört ihr auch nicht mehr lange. Die wird schon sehen was passiert wenn man mir etwas wegnehmen will.

Schließlich verließen auch die beiden die Krankenstation.

Einen Tag später stand Tuvok in Seven und Chakotays Quartier.

„Verstehen sie mich nicht falsch Tuvok, ich will auch nur das beste für das Kind und währe es für Vanessa nicht besser in einer Familie aufzuwachsen?"

„Da haben sie durchaus recht, aber wir sollten mit dieser Entscheidung warten bis der Captain von der Krankenstation zurück ist und mit darüber urteilen kann."

„Ich will jetzt nicht die Fähigkeiten des Captains anzweifeln, aber ich glaube nicht das sie in dieser Sache objektiv entscheiden kann. Sehen sie es ist ihr Kind und sie will es bestimmt behalten wollen."

„Da sehen sie, sie haben selbst gesagt das es ihr Kind ist also wird sie auch mit darüber entscheiden was mit ihr passiert."

„Sie wird nicht objektiv sein können und außerdem ist es auch Chakotays Kind.

Zusätzlich ist sie der Captain, meinen sie wirklich sie kann die nötige Zeit aufbringen um das Kind zu versorgen?"

„Ihre Argumente sind Logisch. Ich werde mir das ganze durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Ich gebe ihnen Morgen bescheid."

„Du hast was?"

„Ich habe Tuvok darum gebeten uns das Sorgerecht für Vanessa zuzusprechen."

„Aber warum? Ich meine es ist Kathryns Tochter."

„Und deine, außerdem glaubst du nicht auch das sie es n einer intakten Familie besser hat als beim Captain? Ich meine glaubst du wirklich das der Captain die nötige Zeit für sie aufbringen wird?"

„Wieso sollte sie es nicht schaffen?"

„Es ist auch dein Kind. Vergiss das nicht."

„Ja schon. Aber sie ist die Mutter."

„Und du der Vater."

„Was willst du damit erreichen?"

„Gar nichts. Du bist mein Verlobter und du hast eine Tochter ist es da nicht ganz klar das ich nur das beste für euch will?"

Kapitel II 

Überglücklich verließ Kathryn die Krankenstation. In ihrem Arm lag Vanessa und lächelte ihr entgegen.

Sie war so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie hatte noch ein paar Tage frei bevor sie wieder den Dienst antreten musste.

Sie trat in ihr Quartier und setzte sich auf ihr Sofa. Sie setzte Vanessa auf ihren Schoß, welche sofort nach Kathryns Hände fasste.

Vanessa lächelte und quietschte vergnügt.

Kathryn wippte sie auf ihrem Bein und alberte mit ich herum.

Irgendwann wurde Vanessa dann müde und Kathryn legte sie in die kleine Wiege am Fuße ihres Bettes.

Müde aber glücklich ging Kathryn ins Bad. Sie ließ Wasser in ihre Wanne und legte sich hinein.

Das warme Wasser umspülte sanft ihren Körper und der Schaum kitzelte ihre Haut.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später stieg sie wieder hinaus, zog sich ihr Nachthemd an und ging dann ins Bett.

Genau zwei Stunden später wurde sie aber durch Vanessas Geschrei geweckt.

Müde richtete sie sich auf und stieg dann langsam aus dem Bett.

Vorsichtig nahm sie Vanessa aus der Wiege und strich ihr über den Rücken.

„Schhhh. Ist ja gut meine kleine. Hast du Hunger?"

Sie setzte sich wieder auf das Bett, schob ihr Nachthemd hoch und begann Vanessa zu stillen.

Dann legte sie die kleine aufs Bett und kitzelte sie am Bauch.

Vanessa quietschte auf und begann zu zappeln.

Irgendwann wurde sie dann aber wieder müde und schlief ein.

Kathryn drückte ihr sanft einen Kuss auf die Stirn und legte sie dann wieder in ihr Bettchen.

Sie ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und lächelte glücklich.

Noch nie hatte sie sich so wohl gefühlt. Vanessa hatte ihr einen neuen Lebensinhalt gegeben.

Schnell schlief sie wieder ein und schlief bis zum nächsten Morgen durch.

Gegen acht Uhr fand Vanessa dann aber das ihre Mutter genug geschlafen hatte und begann zu schreien.

Kathryn schlug die Augen auf und lächelte.

Dann stand sie auf und ging zu Vanessa. Kaum lag sie in ihrem Arm, hörte sie auch schon auf zu schreien.

„Na, wolltest du auf meinen Arm? Ich muss mich aber jetzt anziehen. Na komm ich hol dich ja gleich wieder", behutsam legte sie Vanessa wieder in die Wiege und ging ins Bad.

Kathryn huschte kurz unter die Schalldusche und zog sich dann an.

Sie ging wieder zu Vanessa und hob sie aus ihrem Bett. Dann wickelte sie die kleine und zog sie an.

„Na komm mein Schatz wir gehen Frühstücken."

Sie verließ ihr Quartier und Vanessa gluckste munter auf ihrem Arm.

Sie machte sich auf den Weg ins Casino.

Auf dem Weg dorthin traf sie viele Crewmitglieder die sie freundlich grüßte.

Im Casino wahr reger Betrieb und als sie eintrat drehten sich alle zu ihr um.

„Na wie geht's ihnen beiden denn heute?", Neelix kam aus der Küche und griff nach Vanessas Händchen welche seinen Finger ergriff und nicht gewillt wahr ihn wieder los zu lassen.

„Uns geht's gut Neelix, aber wir würden jetzt gerne etwas Frühstücken."

„Aber sicher ich hol ihnen was." Damit verschwand er in der Küche um kurze Zeit später mit einem vollbepackten Tablett wieder aufzutauchen.

Sie setzte sich an einen Tisch und Vanessa auf ihren Schoß.

Dann begann sie zu essen.

Als sie fertig wahr wollte sie zurück in ihr Quartier doch ein Kommruf hinderte sie daran.

„Tuvok an Captain Janeway."

"Sprechen sie."

"Kommen sie bitte in den Konferenzraum, es gibt etwas zu besprechen."

„Ok ich bring nur noch eben Vanessa ins Bett."

„Das ist nicht nötig, sie können sie ruhig mitbringen."  
"Ich bin unterwegs."

Also ging Kathryn in Richtung des Konferenzraumes.

Sie trat in den Turbolifte und nannte diesem sein Ziel.

Vanessa lag ruhig in ihrem Arm und schaute an die Decke.

Die Tür des Liftes öffnete sich wider und dann ging sie in den Konferenzraum.

Dort saßen bereits Tuvok und Seven.

„Was gibt's Tuvok?"

„Setzen sie sich."

Sie setze sich.  
"Nach einem Gespräch mit Seven bin ich zu dem Entschluss gekommen das Chakotay und ihr Kind bei seinem Vater und dessen zukünftigen Frau besser aufgehoben sein wird."

„Was? Sie wollen mir doch nicht sagen..."

„Ich fürchte doch. Wir haben uns dazu entschieden das ihr Kind bei seinem Vater aufwachsen wird und nicht bei ihnen."

„Nein, nein. Ich werde ja noch selber entscheiden dürfen ob ich mein Kind selber groß ziehen will oder nicht."

„Das muss in diesem Fall ich entscheiden. So steht es im Protokoll. Da sie die Mutter und der erste Offizier der Vater ist liegt der Entschluss bei mir."

„Glauben sie mir, Vanessa wird es bei uns gut gehen.", schaltete sich Seven ein und nahm der verdutzten Janeway das Kind aus dem Arm.

„Nicht wahr meine Kleine, ich werde gut für dich sorgen."

„Aber, sie können doch nicht ... das kann doch nicht ihr ernst sein", Kathryn wahr den Tränend nahe.

„Es tut mir leid aber so ist es für das Kind am besten."

Damit war für Seven und Tuvok das Gespräch beendet und sie verließen den Raum.

Sie stand auf und wollte noch etwas erwidern, aber sie wahren schon wieder gegangen.

Kathryn war mit den Nerven völlig am Ende und sie sank in einen der Sessel.

Sie konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und begann zu weinen.

Warum? Warum musste man mir immer alles nehmen was mir etwas bedeutete.

Nein, nein das darf einfach nicht sein. Warum? Warum ich? Aber er hat das Recht darüber zu entscheiden. Aber warum tut er das?

Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus. Weinend rannte sie in ihr Quartier. Die fragenden Blicke vorbeigehender Crewmitglieder interessierten sie nicht.

In ihrem Quartier angekommen schmiss sie sich auf ihr Bett und weinte.

Irgendwann fiel sie in einen unruhigen traumlosen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen wollte sie gar nicht aufstehen.

Bitte, bitte lass alles nur einen bösen Traum gewesen sein.

Schließlich stand sie aber doch auf und ging zur Wiege.

Aber da lag keiner.

Nein, Nein. Wieder begann sie zu weinen.

Das darf nicht wahr sein. Bitte lieber Gott lass dass nicht wahr sein. Gebt mir mein Kind wieder. Bitte, lasst mich zu meinem Baby

Vanessa begann zu schreien. Seven ging zu dem Bett in dem das Kind lag und nahm es vorsichtig heraus.

Was hat sie nur? Bestimmt hat sie Hunger.

Sie ging mit dem Baby auf dem Arm zum Replikator und replizierte eine Flasche mit lauwarmer Milch.

Sie drehte Vanessa so in ihren Arm das sei bequem trinken konnte.

Doch sie nahm die Flasche nicht an. „Was hast du denn? Willst du etwa nichts trinken? Na komm schon."

Doch Vanessa schrie weiter.

„Na los, du wirst dich noch an die Flasche gewöhnen."

Nach einiger Zeit hatte Seven es dann geschafft und Vanessa trank.

„Na siehst du, geht doch." Liebevoll lächelte Seven auf das Baby herab.

Doch Vanessa schrie weiter.

„Was hast du denn noch?", Seven wurde langsam ungeduldig.

Ist diese Kind denn nie zufrieden?

„Schhhh. Ist ja gut. Brauchst doch nicht weinen."

Im Kopf ging Seven noch mal alle Punkte durch die sie über Babys gelernt hatte.

„Ah du musst sicher gewickelt werden."

Sie legte das schreiende Kind auf den extra angeschafften Wickeltisch und versuchte sei vorsichtig aus dem Strampler zu befreien.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht das Kinder so anstrengend seien können. Morgen wird sich dein Vater mal um dich kümmern. Ah da kommt er ja."

Die Türen öffneten sich und Chakotay trat herein.

„Hallo Schatz."

Er drückte

Seven einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich muss mich jetzt regenerieren gehen. Hier ist deine Tochter. Du kannst ja mit ihr noch aufs Holodeck gehen."

Damit verschwand Seven und drückte dem etwas überrumpelten Chakotay die kleine Vanessa in den Arm.

„Hi Spatz. Hast du Lust deine Mutter besuchen zu gehen? Die vermisst dich bestimmt schon ganz doll."

Er trat mit Vanessa auf den Gang und ging in Richtung Kathryns Quartier.

Dort angekommen betätigte er den Türmelder und wartete darauf hineingelassen zu werden.

Kathryn schreckte hoch als der Türmelder ertönte.

Schnell wischte sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen und setzte die Captain Maske auf.

„Ja bitte."

Sie staunte nicht schlecht als Chakotay mit Vanessa ihr Quartier betrat.

„Vanessa!"

Glücklich nahm sie ihr Kind auf den Arm.

„Hab ich mir doch gedacht das sie Sehnsucht nach ihrem Kind haben."

Kathryn lächelte ihn Glücklich an.

Sie setzen sich aufs Sofa.

Vanessa hatte ihre Mutter sofort erkannt und begann fröhlich vor sich hin zu plappern.

„Seven wird aber nicht erfreut darüber sein."

„Was interessiert sie Seven? Sie sind die Mutter sie werden ja wohl ein Recht darauf haben ihr Kind zu sehen."

Vanessa war währenddessen eingeschlafen.

Kathryn strich ihr sanft über die Wange.

Sie unterhielten sich noch bis spät in die Nacht und irgendwann begann Vanessa wieder zu schreien.

„Schhhh. Ist ja gut meine Kleine. Hast du Hunger?"

Sie drehte sich etwas von Chakotay weg und stillte das Baby.

Auf Chakotays Gesicht bildete sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln als er die beiden so sah.

Es brach ihm fast das Herz als er daran dachte das er die beiden bald wieder von einander trennen musste.

Zwei Stunden später verabschiedete er sich von Kathryn und versprach ihr sie am nächsten Tag wieder zu besuchen.

Chakotay lag in seinem Bett als er durch lautes Getöse geweckt wurde.

Dann trat Seven in das Schlafzimmer und brachte ihm tatsächlich das Frühstück ans Bett.

„Guten Morgen Schatz", Seven küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund.

„Guten Morgen."

Er richtete sich auf und nahm das Frühstück entgegen.

Er wollte gerade in eines der Brötchen beißen als Vanessa anfing zu schreien.

„Was hast du denn jetzt schon wieder meine Kleine?" Seven hob sie aus dem Bettchen.

„Hunger"

„Woher weist du das?"

„Sie schreit immer so wenn sie Hunger hat."

„Und woher weist du dass schon wieder? Du hast dich gestern das erste mal um sie gekümmert."

„Ich war gestern mit ihr bei Kathryn und sie hat mir das erzählt."

„Du warst wo?", fragte Seven entrüstet.

„Bei Kathryn."

„Na kein wunder das sich das Kind nicht an mich gewöhnen kann wenn du immer mit ihr zu Kathryn gehst."

„Kathryn ist ihre Mutter."

„Falsch! Kathryn war ihre Mutter jetzt bin ich es und da wird sich deine liebe Kathryn langsam dran gewöhnen müssen."

„Du bist ja vollkommen wahnsinnig. Kathryn ist und bleibt die leibliche Mutter."

„Wahnsinnig nennst du mich jetzt?" Seven giftete Chakotay an und mitten in dem Streit schrie Vanessa.

„Nein, so hab ich das nicht gemeint, aber Kathryn hat nun mal ein Recht darauf ihr Kind ab und zu mal zu sehen."

„Gegen Ab und zu hab ich ja auch gar nichts nur wie ich dich kennen wirst du ständig zu ihr gehen."

„Nein, ich verspreche es dir."

„Dafür werde ich schon sorgen."

Kapitel III 

Kathryn sah auf als der Türmelder erklang.

„Ja bitte."

Sie war sichtlich überrascht als Tuvok eintrat.

„Was gibt es Tuvok?"

„Ich habe leider keine guten Nachrichten für sie. Sie werden ihr Kind ab sofort nicht mehr besuchen oder mit ihm irgendetwas unternehmen."

„Was? Aber wieso denn?" Kathryn verstand gar nichts mehr. Erst nahm man ihr ,ihr Kind weg und dann durfte sie es noch nicht einmal mehr besuchen?

„Vanessa hat einige Schwierigkeiten ihre neue Mutter zu akzeptieren und da ist es besser wenn sie, sie erst einmal nicht mehr sieht."

„Aber ich bin ihre Mutter. Nicht Seven."

„Sie sind die leibliche Mutter aber Seven ist ab jetzt die Ziehmutter. Sie werden sich damit anfreunden müssen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er ihr Quartier.

Kathryn war unfähig auch nur irgendeine Reaktion zu zeigen.

Sie saß einfach nur da und starrte an die Wand.

Das ist nicht wahr. Bitte lass das nicht wahr sein. Warum tut ihr mir das an?

Nach einiger Zeit stand sie auf und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Langsam ging sie neben dem leeren Kinderbett in die Knie und strich über das weiße Holz.

Vor zwei Tagen hatte hier noch ihr kleiner Sonnenschein gelegen.

Vor zwei Tagen war sie noch so glücklich gewesen.

Vor zwei Tagen war die Welt noch in Ordnung gewesen.

Vor zwei Tagen ...

Am nächsten Tag fing für Kathryn der Dienst wieder an.

Sie wahr müde und fühlte sich schlecht.

Sie Frühstückte nicht und ging direkt in ihren Bereitschaftsraum um sich in Arbeit zu vergraben.

Spät am Abend erst ging sie zurück in Quartier. Denn dort wurde sie mit der Realität bekannt gemacht. Kein lustiges Gebrabbel mehr, keine freudiges Quietschen und kein Geschrei mehr.

Auf den Gängen hielt sie sich nur noch sehr selten auf. Und ins Casino ging sie auch nicht mehr. Sie hatte Angst dort Seven zu begegnen.

Sie wollte sie nicht sehen.

Wollte nicht ihr Kind sehen und es nicht berühren dürfen.

Es schmerzte zu sehr.

Sie hatte keinen Appetit mehr und aß dem entsprechend auch nicht mehr.

Jeden Tag fühlte sie sich schlechter und schwacher.

Man sah ihr an wie schlecht sie sich fühlte.

Doch sie wollte keine Hilfe.

Sei wollte nur eins.

Ihr Kind zurück.

Seit einer Woche ging das nun schon so.

Wie jeden Morgen kam sie auf die Brücke und grüßte die anwesenden Offiziere mit einem kalten Guten Morgen.

Sofort ging sie in Richtung ihres Bereitschaftsraumes.

Plötzlich wurde ihr schwindelig.

Sie versuchte sich irgendwo festzuhalten doch sie fand keinen Halt.

Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen.

Sie hörte noch wie jemand ihren Namen rief dann wurde sie ganz von der Bewusstlosigkeit verschluckt.

Sie blinzelte als sie von hellen Licht geblendet wurde.

Aus einem Reflex heraus versuchte sie sich auf zu richten sank aber sofort wieder auf das Bett zurück.

„Ah, Captain sie sind wieder wach.", ertönte die Stimme des Doctors.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Sie hatten auf der Brücke einen Schwächeanfall."

„Sie sollten unbedingt etwas essen und trinken."

„Nein, ich habe keinen Hunger."

„Das glaube ich ihnen gerne, wenn man so lange Zeit nichts isst verschwindet das Hungergefühl schon mal."

„Darf ich jetzt gehen?"

„Nein, erst wenn sie wieder bei Kräften sind."

„Ich fühl mich gut Doctor."

„Das glaub ich ihnen nicht."

„Ihnen wird aber nichts anderes übrig bleiben." Sie setzte sich auf und wollte die Krankenstation verlassen.

„Captain, wenn sie jetzt gehen muss ich sie leider vom Dienst entbinden."

„Tun sie doch was sie nicht lassen können.", antwortete Janeway kraftlos.

„Also jetzt hab ich noch einen Grund sie hier zu behalten so haben sie sich ja noch nie benommen."

„Mag schon sein." Sie ging einfach aus der Krankenstation.

„Captain!"

Der Doc hastete ihr hinterher und holte sie an der nächsten Biegung ein.

„Captain, was ist los."

„Nichts ist los, mir geht's gut."

„Oh, das seh ich."

Irgendwie schaffte er es Kathryn wieder auf die Krankenstation zu bringen und sie hinter einem Kraftfeld festzuhalten.

„Also was ist los?"

„Nichts ist los."

Kathryn hatte sich hinter einem der Biobetten an die Wand gekauert und starrte an die Wand.

„Sie müssen unbedingt etwas essen."

„Nein, ich habe keinen Hunger."

„Dann eben anders."

Der Doc füllte ein Hypospray mit hochdosierten Vitaminen und Mineralien und ging damit zu Janeway welche aber hastig flüchtete.

„Lassen sie mich in Ruhe.", schrie sie den Doctor an.

Als der Doc das Hypospray an ihren Hals setzten wollte wurde sie handgreiflich.

Dann kauerte sie sich wieder zusammen.  
"Lassen sie mich doch bitte in Ruhe, ich will doch nur zu meinem Kind.", schluchzte sie.

Der Doc fand das es besser war Kathryn erst einmal in Ruhe zu lassen. Er kannte die Situation und verstand sie ebenso wenig wie der Captain.

Die Türen der Krankenstation öffneten sich und Seven kam mit Vanessa auf dem Arm herein.

„Ich weis nicht was ich machen soll. Sie ist nur noch am schreien und will sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen."

„Gib mir mein Baby!", schluchzte Kathryn schwach als sie sah wer da die Krankenstation betreten hatte.

Seven ignorierte sie und sah nur den Doc fragend an der die kleine eingehend untersuchte.

„Soweit ich sehe fehlt ihr nichts. Vielleicht sollten sie mal wieder mit ihr spazieren gehen."

Seven gab sich damit zu Frieden und verließ die Krankenstation.

Die leise weinende Kathryn beachtete sie nicht.

„Doctor können sie mir mal eben ..." B'Elanna die gerade eingetreten war stockte als sie die völlig aufgelöste Kathryn sah.

„Was ist denn mit dem Captain los?"

„Das wissen sie nicht. Zuerst hat doch Seven das Sorgerecht für das Kind angefordert, da sie und Chakotay ja verlobt sind und er der Vater ist."

„Doch das war mir bewusst aber das sie das so mitnimmt."

„Das ist ja noch nicht alles. Aus einem völlig überflüssigen Grund wurde ihr auch das Besuchs- und Umgangsrecht entzogen."

„Warum das denn?"

„Weil sich das Kind sonst angeblich nicht an Seven gewöhnen kann."

„Was ist das denn für ein Blödsinn?", B'Elanna war wütend. Sie wusste wie sich Kathryn fühlen musste.

Das eigene Kind das 9 Monate in ihr gewachsen war, weggenommen zu bekommen, dass war einfach grausam.

„Wer hat das beantragt?"

„Seven, weil sie der Meinung war dass das Kind in einer intakten Beziehung besser aufwächst als nur bei einer Mutter."

„Und wer hat dem zu gestimmt?"

„Tuvok."

„Und warum in Gottes Namen hat man ihr das Umgangsrecht entzogen?"

„Weil Seven der Meinung war das Kind würde sich nicht an sie gewöhnen wenn es dauernd zwischen zwei Müttern hin und her wechselt."

„Und wer hat dem schon wieder zugestimmt? ... Nein sagen sie nichts. Tuvok?"

Der Doc nickte nur.

„Kann ich zu ihr?"

„Wenn sie, sie an sich ran lässt, gerade als ich ihr Nährstoffe per Hypospray geben wollte ist sie total ausgeflippt."

„Na kein wunder die Arme muss sich doch von allen verraten vorkommen. Lassen sie mich trotzdem zu ihr."

Der Doc deaktivierte das Kraftfeld und B'Elanna ging vor Kathryn in die Hocke.

„Gehen sie, bitte gehen sie..." wisperte diese.

Vorsichtig strich B'Elanna ihr über den Kopf.

Kathryn schreckte zurück.

„Nein, bitte! Lassen sie mich in ruhe! Bitte. Ich hab ihnen doch nichts getan.", schluchzte sie.

Doch B'Elanna ließ nicht locker.

„Was hab ich ihnen getan? Was? Was hab ich getan das sie mich so bestrafen müssen? Was wollen sie denn noch? Warum lassen sie mich nicht einfach in Ruhe?", Kathryn war aufgesprungen und schrie B'Elanna an.

Diese verließ darauf das Kraftfeld.

„So dass reicht. B'Elanna an Seven."

"Was ist los?"

„Kommen sie bitte auf die Krankenstation und bringen sie Vanessa mit."

„Warum soll ich Vanessa mitbringen?"

B'Elanna sah den doc hilfesuchend an.

„Weil ich eine Möglichkeit entdeckt habe warum sie so oft schreit." , sprang dieser für sie ein.

„Ok ich bin unterwegs."

„Danke Doc."

„Darf ich jetzt auch noch wissen was sie vor haben?"

„Ist das nicht klar? Ich geb der Mutter ihr Kind wieder."

„Das verstößt gegen die Anordnungen."

„Muss man die Anordnungen auch befolgen wenn durch sie ein Crewmitglied in Lebensgefahr gerät?"

„Nein ich denke nicht.", geschlagen zog der Doc sich in sein Büro zurück.

B'Elanna beobachtete noch eine ganze weile die völlig fertige Kathryn.

Dann öffneten sich die Türen zur Krankenstation.

Seven trat mit der immer noch schreienden Vanessa herein.

„Was soll ich nur machen Doctor, sie schreit nur noch."

„Geben sie, sie mal B'Elanna."

Seven tat wie ihr geheißen und gab das schreiende Kind B'Elanna.

Der Doc tippte noch schnell etwas an seiner Konsol und deaktivierte dann das Kraftfeld.

Langsam ging B'Elanna mit dem Kind auf dem Arm zu der am Boden hockenden Kathryn.

Diese beäugte sie misstrauisch.

Erst als sie ihr das Kind entgegen hielt fasste sie vertrauen und nahm Vanessa in ihren Arm.

Ein lächeln huschte auf B'Elannas Gesicht als sie sah wie auf einmal alle Trauer von Kathryn fiel und sie einfach nur noch glücklich war ihr Kind wieder im Arm zu halten.

Wie durch ein wunder hatte Vanessa auch aufgehört zu schreien als sie in Kathryn ihre Mutter wieder erkannte.

„Meine Kleine, wie schön dass ich dich wieder habe."

Zärtlich strich sie über Vanessa Wange welche daraufhin glücklich zu lächeln begann.

„Was tun sie denn da?" keifte Seven.

„Sie haben genau wie jeder andere die Befehle von Tuvok zu befolgen." Sie wurde fast hysterisch.

„Sie suchten doch eine Möglichkeit das Kind zum Schweigen zu bringen. Hören sie noch irgendeinen Ton von ihr?"

Das dürft ihr nicht. Ihr macht alles kaputt. Ihr dürft ihr das Kind nicht wieder geben. Er wird mich verlassen, versteht ihr das nicht? Er wird mich verlassen. Warum versteht ihr das nicht?

„Geben sie mir mein Kind zurück!", Seven stürmte auf Kathryn zu doch B'Elanna hielt sie zurück.

„Seven!"

„Lasst mich los", Seven wehrte sich heftig.  
"Seven hören sie mir zu!", B'Elanna sah keinen anderen Ausweg und schrie.

Seven hörte auf sich zu wehren.

„Warum tun sie das Seven? Warum tun sie Kathryn das an?"

„Ihr dürft ihr das Kind nicht wiedergeben. Ihr macht alles kaputt. Warum versteht ihr das nicht? Er wird mich verlassen. Verlassen wird er mich.", wieder versuchte Seven sich los zu reißen.

„Wer wird sie verlassen Seven."

Seven gab auf.

„Chakotay. Es ist sein Kind und er wird mich verlassen um wieder mit ihr zusammen zu kommen, weil sie die Mutter seines Kindes ist. Ich will ihn nicht verlieren. Ich bin dem Kind eine genauso gute Mutter und es wird es bei mir gut haben.

Glauben sie mir!"

Langsam begannen der Doc und B'Elanna zu verstehen was in Seven vorging.

Was auf den ersten Blick aussah wie ein psychisch gestörter Verstand stellte sich jetzt als pure Angst heraus.

Sie hatte Angst Chakotay an dieses Kind zu verlieren.

Sie wollte nicht das direkt ihre erste Beziehung nach so kurzer Zeit zerstört wurde.

Sie wollte Chakotay heiraten. Und sie wollte für ihn perfekt sein.

Kapitel IV 

Als Seven in ihr Quartier kam wartete dort bereits Chakotay auf sie.

„Seven. Ich muss mit dir Reden."

„Was ist los?", sie spürte sofort das etwas nicht stimmte.

„Sven ich hab über unsere Beziehung nachgedacht. Und..."

„Du willst sie beenden.", beendete sie den Satz und blickte dabei auf den Boden.

„Glaub mir ich habe schon lange darüber nachgedacht. Und es ist mir echt nicht leichtgefallen, aber wir kommen aus zwei verschiedenen Welten.

Du die Perfektionistin die sogar bereit ist ein Kind zu adoptieren nur um es mir recht zu machen und ich der eher spirituell, einer der mit Perfektion so gar nichts anfangen kann.

Es tut mir echt leid aber wir haben uns in den letzten Wochen und besonders in den letzten Tagen auseinander gelebt."

„Du willst wieder zu Kathryn."

Ich hab's doch gewusst. Ich hab's gewusst sie haben alles zerstört."

„Nein, ich will erst mal allein sein. Aber ich will dich nicht ganz verlieren. Ich möchte dein Freund sein."

Ohne zu antworten verließ Seven ihr gemeinsames Quartier.

Und er will doch zu Kathryn

„Ich kann ihnen wieder beste Gesund bescheinigen, Captain. Sowohl psychisch wie auch physisch."

Lächelnd verließ Kathryn mit Vanessa 2 Tage später die Krankenstation.

Die Anordnungen im Bezug auf das Kind wahren aufgehoben worden und so war Kathryn nun wieder die rechtmäßige Mutter.

Vanessa quietschte vergnügt als sie durch die Gänge der Voyager liefen.

„Na wo willst du denn hin? Wollen wir zu Papa? Na komm."

Fröhlich liefen sie in Richtung Chakotays Quartiers.

Sie betätigte den Türmelder und kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür.

„Kathryn." Chakotay war sichtlich überrascht sie zu sehen.

„Freut mich das es dir wieder besser geht."

Sie trat ein und setzte sich zu ihm aufs Sofa. Vanessa setzte sie neben sich auf das Sofa.

„Und wie geht es dir? Ich habe gehört du hast dich von Seven getrennt."

„Ja das stimmt. Wir hatten uns einfach auseinander gelebt und wenn ich jetzt so zurückblicke weis ich gar nicht mehr ob ich sie je wirklich geliebt habe, oder ob ich es mir nur eingeredet habe, weil ich nachdem, du unsere Affäre beendet hattest, etwas Geborgenheit brauchte."

„Wie hat sie es verkraftet?"

„Wir sind Freunde geblieben. Zuerst war sie noch sehr traurig, aber sie hat mit dem Doctor über ihre Probleme und unsere Beziehung geredet und ist schließlich drüber hinweg gekommen.

„Und was hast du jetzt vor?"

„Ich weis nicht. Erst mal meinen Dienst machen. Und wie hast du das alles überstanden?"

„Wenn ich ehrlich sein sollte war ich zuerst ziemlich wütend auf dich. Ich weis ich habe dich oft verletzt aber das du es mir so hart zurückzahlst hätte ich nie Gedacht, aber als du dann mit Vanessa vorbeikamst wusste ich das es nicht deine Idee gewesen war. Als man mir dann sagte das mir Vanessa ganz weggenommen wird da wusste ich nicht mehr weiter. Es war einfach furchtbar. Ich habe nur noch geweint in der Nacht. Ich konnte nicht mehr. Ich habe mich immer gefragt was ich euch getan habe das ihr mich so hart bestraft."

„Meinst du, du kannst Seven noch einmal verzeihen?"  
"Ich denke schon. Ich mein ich kann ja sogar verstehen warum sie es getan hat."

„Ach übrigens, sie hat gefragt ob sie noch mit der Kleinen spielen darf, oder ob sie ihr jetzt gar nicht mehr vertrauen."

„Natürlich darf sie noch mit der Kleinen spielen. Es ist schon spät, ich muss gehen."

Kathryn stand auf und hob die mittlerweile schlafende Vanessa hoch.

Chakotay geleitete sie noch zur Tür.

„Tschüss"

„Tschüss", Chakotay gab Kathryn einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und strich Vanessa noch einmal über die schwarzen Haare.

Kathryn lächelte und verließ sein Quartier.

Da ihr Quartier direkt nebenan lag hatte sie es nicht weit. Sie gab den Türcode ein und betrat das dunkle Quartier.

Sie ging ins Schlafzimmer und legte Vanessa in die Wiege.

„Gute Nacht mein schatz.", sie strich ihr behutsam über die Wange und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Sie schaute noch einen Augenblick auf ihre schlafende Tochter herab bevor sie sich ihr Nachthemd anzog, sich wusch und ins Bett ging.

Das erste mal seit Tagen schlief sie ohne Sorgen ein.

Sie lächelte als Vanessa zur gewohnten Zeit anfing zu schreien.

Sie krabbelte an das Fußende ihres Bettes und hob Vanessa aus ihrem Bett.

Sie freute sich sichtlich endlich wieder gestillt zu werden.

Als Vanessa satt war legte Kathryn sie anstatt zurück in ihre Wiege neben sich in ihr Bett.

Sie legte ihren Arm um das schlafende Baby und schlief wieder ein.

Das Wecksignal ertönte und Kathryn schlug die Augen auf.

Wie jeden Morgen quälte sie sich aus dem Bett.

Vanessa schlief noch und so ging sie ins Bad um zu duschen und sich dann an zu ziehen.

Sie ging zum Replikator und wollte sich gerade eine Tasse Kaffee zu replizieren als Vanessa aufwachte.

„Auch schon wach?"

Schnell zog sie Vanessa an und machte sich dann auf den Weg zur Brücke.

Im Turbolift traf sie auf B'Elanna.

„Guten Morgen Captain. Freut mich das es ihnen wieder besser geht."

„Das hab ich ihnen zu verdanken. Ich weis nicht was aus mir geworden währe wenn sie nicht eingegriffen hätten. Wo ist Miral?"

„Bei Naomi. Sie wollte unbedingt einmal Babysitter spielen."

Die Türen des Turboliftes öffneten sich und gaben den Blick auf die Brücke frei.

Chakotay saß in seinem Sessel, Tom am Steuer und Harry war auch anwesend.

„Guten Morgen", fröhlich trat Janeway auf die Brücke und setzte sich in ihren Sessel.

B'Elanna ging auf Tom zu und unterhielt sich mit ihm.

Neugierig blickte sich Vanessa auf der Brücke um. Fasziniert von den vielen bunten Knöpfen wand sie sich auf Kathryns Schoß und versuchte zur Konsole zwischen den beiden Sesseln zu kommen.

„Hey, wo willst du denn hin?"

Der Tag verlief ereignislos und Kathryn war froh als sie endlich wieder in ihr Quartier konnte.

Sie hatte Vanessa gerade zu Bett gebracht und hatte ihre Uniform gegen etwas bequemeres eingetauscht als der Türmelder ertönte.

„Herein!"

Die Tür öffnete sich und Chakotay trat ein.

„Chakotay. Komm, setzt dich."

Chakotay setzte sich neben sie aufs Sofa.

„Was ist los?"

„Ich habe nachgedacht."

„Worüber?"

„Über meine Beziehung mit Seven."

„Und zu welchem Ergebnis sind sie gekommen?"

„Ich hab sie nie wirklich geliebt. Ich glaub ich hab mir alles nur eingeredet."

„Und warum?"

„Weil ich es nicht verkraften konnte das du mich nach dieser Nacht wieder zurück gewiesen hattest. Ich brauchte etwas an das ich glauben konnte. Und an das konnte ich glauben. Sie hatte mich nicht zurückwiesen. Aber nach einiger Zeit habe ich dann erkannt das ich mich da in etwas hinein gesteigert hatte was überhaupt nicht real war. Ich wollte nicht allein sein und habe mir deswegen etwas eingebildet um es nicht zu sein. Ich bin eigentlich nur gekommen um dir zu sagen ... Ich liebe dich immer noch.

Ich habe dich die ganze Zeit geliebt. Ich habe es nur verdrängt. Aber das kann ich nicht mehr. Bitte Kathryn. Lass es zu. Bitte, lass es zu für mich, und für unsere Tochter."

Kathryn war gerührt von seinen Worten. Zärtlich strich sei ihm mit dem Handrücken über die Wange.

Dann schloss er sie in die Arme.

Sie löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und sah ihm in die Augen.

Langsam näherten sich ihre Gesichter. Doch kurz bevor sie sich küssten ,begann Vanessa zu schreien.

Kathryn seufzte und gab Chakotay einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange bevor sie zu Vanessa eilte.

Chakotay schmunzelte.

Kurz darauf kam Kathryn mit Vanessa auf dem Arm zurück.

Auch sie lächelte.

Kapitel V 

Sie setzte sich wieder neben ihn und lehnte sich an seine Brust.

Er nahm sie in den Arm und strich über Vanessa Kopf.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich!", flüsterte sie und endlich trafen sich ihre Lippen zu ihrem ersten sanften Kuss.

„Was wird jetzt wohl aus Seven?"

„Ich weis es nicht, ich weis es nicht...", antwortete ihr Chakotay.

„Ich hoffe mal sie wird früher oder später darüber hinwegkommen, aber jemand müsste ihr dabei helfen.", überlegte er.

„Aber wer? Uns vertraut sie bestimmt nicht mehr."

„Der Doc vielleicht, ich meine die beiden sind schon länger Freunde."

„Ja du hast recht, aber das besprechen wir erst Morgen, jetzt will ich ins Bett."

„Ok dann bis morgen.", Chakotay stand auf und wollte ihr Quartier verlassen.

„He, wer hat dir gesagt das ich dich gehen lassen?", fragte sie mit einem frechen grinsen auf dem Gesicht, küsste ihn und zog ihn ins Schlafzimmer.

„Ok ich werde mit ihr Reden."

„Danke Doc, sie können dann gehen."

Der Doc verließ den Bereitschaftsraum und statt dessen trat Chakotay mit Vanessa auf dem Arm ein.

„Da seid ihr beiden ja, ich hab euch schon vermisst."

Sie nahm ihm Vanessa ab und drückte ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Hat der Doc den Job angenommen?"

„Ja, und wenn du mich fragst hat sich sogar drauf gefreut."

„Na hoffen wir dass, das klappt."

„Das wird schon..."

ca. 2 Wochen später:

„Herein.", antwortete Janeway auf den Türmelder.

Sie wippte Vanessa munter auf einem ihrer Knie, las ein Padd und trank dabei eine Tasse Kaffee.

„Oh Seven sie sind's?", sagte Kathryn erstaunt.

„Ich muss mit ihnen Reden."

„Setzten sie sich doch."

Seven setzte sich.

„Ich möchte mich bei ihnen entschuldigen. Es war nicht richtig was ich gemacht habe und darüber bin ich mir jetzt auch klar geworden. Ich wollte ihnen sagen dass ich nicht sauer auf sie bin, es war alles nicht ihre Schuld und das habe ich jetzt eingesehen."

Erst jetzt bemerkte Seven Vanessa.

„Darf ich sie auf den Arm nehmen?"

„Aber sicher."

Kathryn reichte Vanessa an Seven weiter und sah schmunzelnd zu wie Seven Vanessa sanft auf dem Arm hin und her wog.

„Ich wollte ihnen nicht weh tun. Ich hatte nur so riesige Angst ihn zu verlieren.

Bitte verzeihen sie mir."

„Ich weis doch das sie es nicht wollten. Ich bin froh dass sie eingesehen haben dass es falsch war. Ich denke jetzt sind sie auch bereit für eine weitere Beziehung."

„Das wollte ich ihnen auch noch mitteilen, der Doctor und ich sind seit kurzem ein Paar und ich wollte ihnen Mitteilen dass wir eventuell bald heiraten wollen."

„Dann gibt's ja eine Doppelhochzeit!", lachte Kathryn und gratulierte Seven.

**Ende**


End file.
